I Had To Tell You In Person
by Darkwing333
Summary: Daniel starts hearing voices, and guess who it is... Now he is on a deadly mission to save her. Will he get to her before the Ori and will she ever be the same? ValaDaniel centric. May contain spoilers for end season 9.
1. A Condition Of Connection

**Disclaimer:** Stargate is great, Stargate is awesome and Vala and Daniel rock... but i don't own it!

**Author's Note:** This is my first Stargate fic, so if it is a little suckie, don't sue! Just enjoy and I really love reviews!

* * *

**I Had To Tell You In Person...**

**Chapter One: A Condition of Connection**

"Are you kidding me!'

"No." General Landry replied calmly.

"…Oh." Daniel immediately quieted down; shoving his hands in his pockets he stared at the ground, "Okay."

"Well," Landry stood up to dismiss Daniel from his office, "that went easier-"

"Just one thing," Daniel pushed up his glasses, "I really don't see why. I mean I understand what might had given you the idea that I might need… um… assistance, but Sir, this far?"

Then before General Landry could say a word he sped on, faster than before, if possible. "A shrink? I may have been a little bit more testy this past week, but it is only due to those artifacts from P4X-825, I really need to finish analyzing and cataloging. You know how Campbell is about her schedule…"

"Doctor Jackson." Landry attempted to interrupt.

"…But a little bit of stress really does not call for these extreme measures due to a few bad days."

"Doctor Jackson!" Landry thundered.

Daniel stopped talking immediately and glanced up at the irate General before moving his eyes to the floor and fidgeting. Yet again he had managed to get General Landry really _really_ pissed-off, though perhaps not as pissed-off as last time. Daniel grimaced at the memory.

General Landry did not waste much time reprimanding Daniel. "Doctor Jackson," The General repeated sharply, "Just because you are not military does not give you the right to get away with anything. Your behaviour recently has been, well appalling," The General eyed Daniel as he opened his mouth to protest. "And _I am_ referring to the incident on your last off world mission. You do recall how you put SG-11 in jeopardy because of an artifact, that if I recall right, was a _fake_!" The General's face looked positively like a tomato.

"Now, the matter of your seeing a shrink is not up for debate. Nor," he continued does it have to do with your work related _stress_ about the artifacts from P4X-825." The General seemed ready to wrap up the conversation when Daniel asked one last question.

"But why?" Obviously Landry just wasn't getting through to him. "I mean, I thought we agreed that _I _wasn't at fault for that… misunderstanding…"

"Dear Lord!" The General sighed in exasperation, "Doctor Jackson the matter is settled, now if you want to continue working on this base you need to work out a few issues, which originated a few months ago."

Daniel opened his mouth once more, and then closed it when he saw the look of controlled rage behind the General's eyes.

"Dismissed." General Landry concluded as Daniel all but tore the door off exiting the office.

O o O o O

'Daniel.' Daniel lay half asleep on his bed in his room on the base. He heard his name being whispered, but dismissed it. He had started hearing it lately. More than hearing it, almost feeling it.

'Daniel.' It came like a breeze blowing through his brain, but recently had been getting stronger. 'Daniel, hear me.'

Daniel sat up, fully awake now. He rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. It sounded like… but it couldn't be. And every time he tried to sleep he heard _her_ voice. 'My Daniel, please…'

Vala. It was her voice, always _her_ voice. Daniel put his head in his hands; tonight was the worst it had been. He could hear the lilt to her words caused by her beautiful Australian accent he secretly adored, but what was more, he could hear something in her voice he had only heard once before.

Fear and pain, right before the Ori had burned her alive for not worshipping them. She had pleaded with him to 'Stop them!' and to 'Do something!' He couldn't do anything then so why did she keep making him think he could do something now?

'Daniel! It really is me. I am alive.'

"No." Daniel protested.

'Yes.'

"You're not real, you're probably… dead." Daniel choked on the last word.

'But I am NOT!'

"Vala, let's just say you're really talking to me," He added skeptically, "in my own head." He added. Daniel stood up and started to pace. "Maybe I should go see Doctor Lam."

'No! Daniel.' Her voice was urgent, 'Listen to me-'

"Vala-"

'No!' For someone inside his head, she sure sounded real… and bossy. 'You will listen to me, you irritating, maddening, beautiful man.' Her voice was angry, but held a hint of desire. Daniel could clearly imagine Vala running a finger across his chest. He shivered.

'Now, I am communicating with you through a device built by the Ancients.'

"The Ancients?"

'That's what I said, have you gone deaf while I've been gone?' She sighed, likely at Daniel's stupidity. 'Anyways, what I have been trying to tell you these past few weeks, it wouldn't have taken so long if you weren't so stubborn headed, is that I am alive and… I need you're help to get home.'

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Daniel asked bewildered, it was so like Vala to beat around the bush.

'I did, you moron!'

"Right."

'I know, I am always right.'

"Vala." Daniel knew now that this was real. Nobody else could make that a compliment. "Why didn't you tell me you were communicating with me by aid of a device instead of pretending to haunt my dreams?"

'I haunt your dreams?' Vala sounded downright delighted.

"Yes, I mean no. Vala!" Exasperated Daniel walked into the bathroom; he really had been neglecting shaving since she'd been gone.

'Daniel?'

"Yeah, I'm here. Listen, where are you?"

'Uh…it's sort of a long story…'

"Vala?" Daniel was now wary. Whenever Vala evaded a question it meant, either she was lying or about to lie. "Don't lie to me."

'Well…'

"Vala!" He warned her.

'On the outer edge of the Ori home galaxy.'

"And…" For that couldn't possibly be all.

'Well, there are a few, uh… people here who aren't… uh… too pleased with me. So I am just lying low.'

"Awww, Vala, what did you steal this time?"

'I didn't steal anything…' Vala protested.

"When hell freezes over!" Daniel shot back hotly.

'…much.'

"I knew it." Daniel sounded more disappointed than triumphant.

'Well, don't take out the bubbly yet, that is not why…_they_ are after me.' She sped on. 'In fact I am quit surprised that the all-knowing don't know where I am.' She laughed nervously. Daniel was stunned into silence. 'I really don't feel like being barbequed again, although I hear three is the lucky number.'

Still silent, Daniel was stuck _of course_ the Ori were after her; a simple Goa'uld would be too much to ask for.

'Daniel?'

Daniel was lost in thought.

'Daniel? Daniel!' Vala panicked, 'Daniel!'

"Vala, don't worry, I'm still here."

'Don't do that you idiot!' Vala sounded like she was hitting something.

"What?" Daniel asked innocently.

'Don't leave without saying good-bye.' Vala sounded tired.

Daniel though a moment, she _was_ different from four months ago, "I'm sorry, I won't." He tried to reassure her.

'Promise?' She asked. She definitely sounded different, and it made him wonder what she had been through.

"I promise." He swore solemnly.

O o O o O

"Right, but this wasn't a dream or some elaborate hallucination, I was fully awake." Daniel urgently explained. All of SG-1 was in the briefing room with General Landry as Daniel explained his strange encounter with Vala.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam countered, "This could be Goa'uld technology used to take advantage of us…"

"Why would the Goa'uld use this trickery now, what would they have to gain?" Teal'c asked.

"…Or you may have been unconscious with the ability to still consciously preserve the world around you." Sam concluded. Everyone just stared at her.

"What?" Cameron finally asked, "Like sleep walking."

"Exactly, I'm no therapist, but the stress of recent events have caused him to transfer his dreams-"

"Literally." Cameron added.

Ignoring Cameron she continued, "…Or hopes into something that seems tangible."

Daniel shook his head and marveled at the lack of faith his friends were having in him. He truly must have been acting strange lately. " It seemed that way to me too, until she gave me a gate address." Daniel started handing out a folder to everyone at the table.

"Daniel Jackson, Do you believe this address to be legitimate?" Teal'c asked.

"I second that question. Do you believe that this 'dream' you had is real? And if so, how much can we believe of the information she, Vala, has given us?" General Landry stood up, placing his hands on his hips.

Daniel flipped open to a page in the folder. "This is the mythical device Vala says she is using to communicate with me." Daniel stated and pointed to a picture of a white and purple crystal the size of thumb. "Apparently, only one person needs to have the device and they just think or search for the other person they want to contact. Originally this would be more difficult from such a large distance, but, since Vala and I were connected by the Goa'uld bracelets…"

Sam thought this was a very interesting theory, "You think the connection you two shared with the bracelets allowed her to be connected with you easier, than say Colonel Mitchell or myself…hmmm…" She was deep in thought.

Daniel continued, "I found this information on a tablet we found a few years ago on PX5-513, at first the place seemed to be an ancient Goa'uld look-out post, when indeed we found an archive of tablets dating back to before the Goa'uld were even around." Daniel stopped for breath, " Now, one of the tablets contained writing of a device that allowed one person to communicate with another person from a large distance away, or in this case, worlds, galaxies away." Daniel waved his arm around to indicate distance. "What is so unique about this device is that it only requires on person to have the device. Then they just think… dial… the person they want to communicate with. But, no one knew if these devices really existed since one was never recovered." he concluded.

"You are saying that you believe Vala Mal Doran to be alive and well and to be communicating with you by this ancient device." Teal'c stated. Obviously this was for clarification.

"Yes." Daniel answered, by the looks on everyone's faces, Daniel guessed they were still a little skeptical.

But he was wrong, "Then, what the hell are we waiting for." Cameron stood up and patted Daniel on the shoulder. "Danny here needs to get back to his girl." He grinned like a chestier cat.

Daniel grimaced, "She's not _my_-"

Surprisingly it was Sam who interrupted him, "Whatever you say, Daniel." She smirked as well, and then got back to her regular professional self. "Sir," She said addressing the General. "Permission to check-out the Stargate address Vala has provided us with." She waited patiently.

General Landry frowned, which seemed to be his regular facial expression as of late, "You have my permission to do all it takes to get more information, but I need more proof." He pointed to Daniel. "Doctor Jackson report to the infirmary, Doctor Lam wants to run a few tests before she clears you to go off world."

"That's not-" Daniel tried to protest.

"It's not up for debate!" He turned to address the rest of the group. "Report back here at 1900 hundred hours. Dismissed." Landry slammed the door to his office on his way out. SG-1 was becoming like the nagging child.

Teal'c observed, "General Landry seems to be a little… upset." As he watched where the General had left.

"Well," Cameron got ready to leave, "that went better than I expected."

Daniel just groaned.

O o O o O

Daniel sat in front of a table cluttered with tablets, artifacts and a massive amount of loose papers.

Sam walked in, but Daniel did not see her.

"Daniel." She said softly.

"Wha-?" Daniel startled. He looked up and saw Sam. "Whew! Would you not do that?" He said with a little more irritability then he meant. He changed the subject. "You take a look at that gate address?"

"Yes. Although it is different than all the other addresses we've dialed which may be due to the fact that we are dialing another galaxy."

"What do you mean, how is it different?" Daniel started to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wouldn't be able to bare it if this didn't work.

Sam stalled for a few seconds, "It's like a different area code, the length of the gate address is the same but the symbols at the end are different."

Daniel just stared at her, this could not be happening, how could this be happening? "You're saying this might not even _work_?" Daniel despised how his voice raised an octave on the last word.

Sam's face went soft, "Let's not jump to any conclusions, first we have so see if we can even dial the address from here, the shift of the planets…" Sam shook her head helplessly, "And if it does work, the amount of energy it takes to maintain a wormhole to another galaxy is astronomical."

Daniel looked down at the tablet he had been deciphering; the worry was evident on his face. "So this could be all for nothing. She could be stuck there and I can't do a thing to get her back."

"Hey," Sam put a hand on his arm, "we'll find a way."

Suddenly the intercom went on. "Colonel Carter to the gateroom, repeat, Colonel Carter to the gateroom."

Sam looked up, "Guess I better not keep Walter waiting. We'll send a MALP through and see what's going on. You coming?"

"Yeah, you go ahead, I'll be there in a bit." Daniel replied distractedly.

Sam sent him a reassuring smile, then left.

Now that Sam wasn't in the room, Daniel could listen to the voice in his head that kept repeating his name.

'Knock, knock, anybody home?'

"Vala, what? You can just pop in anytime you please now?" Daniel replied irritated, but he wasn't really that upset.

'Ewww, you're not doing anything… gross, are you?'

Daniel rolled her eyes, "No, Vala, I am- was deciphering a tablet."

'Oooh, I didn't know dead civilizations turned you on.'

Daniel sighed; only Vala would come up with a comment like that.

'I'll have to remember that for… later.' He heard her laugh.

"Vala, did you contact me for any other reason than to annoy me?"

'To amuse myself of course.' She replied as if it were obvious. 'No really, can't a girl pop in every now and again to see how you are?' She coughed, 'How's my rescue coming?'

"Your _rescue_ is going." Daniel sighed, "General Landry hasn't approved the mission yet, but he will, trust me."

'Trust well that's an interesting way to put it. That last time you said that-' She gasped and then started to cough some more, 'Ow, Daniel how long do you think it'll be?'

Daniel was concerned now. "What happened?" He asked.

'Nothing happened…parse, I just had a little run it with our bald little friend and his stick.' She sighed. 'I don't know how much longer I can stay under their radar.'

"I know, I'm working on it." Daniel took off his glasses, "can you be a little more specific about your location? Anything, a landmark, a tree, so when we get there, we can get you and get out."

'Well, there _are _lots of trees.' She could be so frustrating. 'There is a ridge not far from the stargate, on the other side of it are ruins.'

"Is that where you are?" Daniel waited for a response, "Vala?" All of a sudden he urgently needed to hear her voice. "Vala?" He gripped the table so hard his knuckles turned white. "Answer me!" Something was wrong and he didn't need their special connection to tell him that, he could just feel it.

'Daniel!' She gasped, 'I've got to go.' She muffled a surprised shout. 'Please, get your beautiful butt here soon,' Vala whispered, 'Someone's coming.'

"I will, just be careful." Daniel urged, silently he wished he could go in her place.

'Daniel, you don't understand, it's not just my life at stake.' He heard footsteps and something exploding. 'Talk to you soon, Daniel.' She made a kissing noise and the sounds went dead.

O o O o O

* * *

Please send reviews my way, they are what keep me going:) 


	2. A Fetal Mistake

**Disclaimer:** Stargate is great, Stargate is awesome and Vala and Daniel rock... but i don't own it! Vala will be back in episode 19 & 20 of season 9, called 'Crusade' & 'Camelot'!

**Author's Note:** This is my first Stargate fic, so if it is a little suckie, don't sue! Just enjoy and I really love reviews! Sorry this chapter took a little longer to post than i had hoped.

And NO the title is not a spelling err. It is meant to be spelt exactly the way it is. And soon it will all become appearnt why. Just not in this chapter yet. Some of you might know why i did that though. And the rest are going... "okay this chick is weird." Now enjoy the story and don't forget to review!

* * *

**I Had To Tell You In Person...**

**Chapter Two: A Fetal Mistake**

"And he said yes?" Cameron was shocked. They were in the briefing room, again, waiting to be given their last orders before they left for this Ori Galaxy world.

"We're going aren't we?" Daniel replied.

"Well," Cameron grinned, "the guys got a heart after all…"

Sam who was listening to Cameron with interest, suddenly got an uncomfortable look on her face, "Uh," She coughed loudly.

"Imagine that-" Cameron was stopped by Daniel blinking at him, "Something wrong with your eye?"

Then he heard the footsteps, slowly he turned around in his chair, he came face to… legs with General Landry. _Ooops._

There was an awkward silence… In which Cameron jumped up, "Sir."

Teal'c spoke up, "We are ready to depart General."

"Good, because from what I have heard you all may very well have a fight on your hands."

"Sir," Cameron sounded a little unnerved, "We'll be in and out before you know it." He cleared his throat nervously… it still wasn't clear whether the General had heard Cameron's remark or not.

Daniel jumped in, "We won't disappoint you Sir."

Sam was watching the exchange with her two friends and SG-1 comrades. Basically their 'attempts' at pacifying the General was a losing battle . _Let's face it, men!_

"We have the frequency device which will hopefully prevent the priors from using their powers.

Cameron interjected, "Gotta hate those _damn_ sticks."

Sam continued unphased, "With Daniel's directions and the MALP and UAV's telemetry we shouldn't have a difficult time getting to our target." She paused for breath, well_; at least the General didn't look annoyed anymore…why was she always cleaning up the boy's messes? _"We could use some back-up, just in case."

"I'll assign SG team two to go with you, SG-9 will be on stand-by. I don't want to have to send them in. Whatever you do, try to avoid contact, that means," He turned to Cameron and Daniel, "No firefight if you can help it."

"Yes, Sir." They both mumbled in unison.

The General addressed the team, "It sounds like a good plan, but let's not underestimate the Ori. I want to see all of you, plus one, back here safe and sound. ASAP. Do you understand?"

They all mumbled their respective 'yeses'.

"Good," The General readied to leave, "You leave in one hour. Dismissed."

O o O o O

"Whew." Cameron finally breathed out, as they left the briefing room. "That was _way_ too close!"

"I would agree, it may be wise to use discretion around the General." Teal'c added.

Daniel mumbled something.

"What?" Sam asked, "Daniel, you okay?" He looked sort of pale.

"Yes, uhh, I got to go, see you in 45 minutes." And he rushed off.

"Hmm, I haven't seen anyone bolt that fast since the General almost caught Carolyn and I-" Cameron abruptly closed his mouth.

Sam laughed in disbelief, "You and the new doc?" She questioned. Cameron's face went a flattering color of tomato.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow; "Is it not unwise to involve yourself with the General's daughter?"

"Yes." Sam answered for him. "Yes it is."

O o O o O

Daniel threw items into his backpack quickly. "Damn it, Vala."

'What, it's not like I could help it.' She protested.

"I said to just…errr, I don't know lie low or something."

'Daniel, I tried!' Her voice went up a pitch. 'Believe me I _tried_.' She added ominously. 'It's not easy to run from the Ori when you are bone tired, haven't eaten in two days and are hormonal.' Her voice got even higher if possible.

Daniel stopped, "What? Hormonal? What is that supposed to mean?" Why did she always have to mess with him?

Vala was silent for a moment, 'Nothing.' She raced on, 'Daniel it's just whenever I'm around you, you make my blood race. You're like_ my _drug!' She smoothly assaulted him with her words.

"Oh." She was lying, "We'll finish this later."

'Right, whatever you say _Daniel_.' She drew out his name longingly.

"Not that!" Daniel protested." Your hormonal issues-"

'I said-'

"I know what you _said_, and you're lying." Daniel clenched his teeth. Shoving his foot into his boot.

'I didn't-'

"Right, Vala, and I can breath under water. Now-"

'You can?' Vala sounded genuinely shocked.

"NO!"

'Oh.'

"Vala. Err! Can you please FOCUS!" Daniel groaned, working with Vala was like nailing Jell-O to a tree. "How badly are you hurt?" He tried to avoid it, but a tinge of worry entered his voice.

'Uh, it's really not that bad.' Even as she said it, pain laced her voice, as if she was shifting in her spot, but it hurt too much. 'Daniel?'

"Ya."

'You're not mad are your?'

"Vala…" He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "No, how could I be?"

'It's just that,' The sound of suppressed tears entered her voice, 'that seems to be what I am best at, even if I don't mean too.'

Daniel shoved his arm into his coat. "Vala, you don't _always_ make me mad."

She laughed in a heartbroken sort of way. 'Right, just tell me that next time I borrow one of our priceless relicts.'

"Vala, I'll see you soon, I am going through the 'Gate in ten minutes." Daniel reached for the door. "Just try not to get yourself into any more trouble."

'Eye, eye, Captain. I'll do my best.' He could just see her saluting him.

"Ten minutes." He repeated.

'Ten minutes.' She echoed.

O o O o O

They second they stepped through the Stargate on the Ori world, Daniel felt a sense of foreboding. This wasn't going to end well. _Maybe it was the heat coming from the three suns in the sky. Hell flashback anyone…_

Apparently, Cameron felt the same way, since he raised his fingers to his lips, signaling everyone to be silent.

Teal'c and SG-2 stood guard with their weapons at ready, while Sam scouted with her binoculars and Daniel checked the DHD to make sure they could get back home. A moment late Daniel gave a thumbs up sign and Cameron signaled everyone to move out, but silently. They didn't have too long of a walk, but they didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

This planet was not comfortable a one. Sure it had trees and wildlife and the scenery was beautiful. But it was hot. And it was only noon according to Sam about the planets days. Which were also six hours longer. It would get really hot before the day was up.

"Well," Daniel whispered to Cameron and Sam, "At least we won't have a problem dialing home." Daniel reported, "Seems that even priors don't have all the faith in the Ori as we seem to think they do."

Cameron tore his vision from the horizon. "Why do you say that?"

"The priors have the ability to activate the Stargate without using the DHD." Sam interrupted, "We all saw it when they tried to create their beachhead.

Daniel involuntarily flinched. Any reminder of that day, _that_ day… was painful.

"And why would they keep a DHD around so their subjects could just 'Gate off anytime they choose?" Cameron agreed.

"Exactly." Sam concluded.

Daniel spoke up, "Unless, those priors aren't all as faithful as we all believe they are." They all reflected on this a moment.

"Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c alerted, "Colonel Carter, we may have a problem."

Looking around Cameron saw the threat, "Everyone, get down!" Cameron Mitchell ordered. Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Cameron and SG-2 dove into the tree line that they had been advancing toward.

As they peaked out warily, two priors who were approaching the Stargate stopped and raised their heads, as if sensing some sort of disturbance.

SG-1 and 2 held their breaths. Slowly the priors moved on, one went left to a path, which assumingly lead to a village. The other activated his staff and the Stargate jumped to life. He entered without looking back and the SG teams breathed out.

"Okay…" Daniel muttered.

"…that was way, way…" Cameron added.

"…too close." Sam finished.

"Indeed." Teal'c contributed.

O o O o O

"Daniel," Teal'c called, "I believe we are near the location you specified."

They had been walking for the last twenty minutes, guided by a map made by Doctor Jackson himself and gut instinct.

'What?" Daniel looked around in confusion. "There's nothing here." He kicked the ground annoyed.

"Okay, calm down, we'll find her. I bet she's just over that ridge." They all started walking with Cameron in the lead, Daniel close behind and Sam and Teal'c bring up the rear. SG-2 fanned out scouring the immediate area for threats.

"Vala! Where are you?" Daniel whispered.

What Daniel wasn't expecting was a response.

'Daniel! So nice of you to call.' Vala's voice boomed in his head.

"No need to yell." He hissed, instantly raising a hand protectively to his head.

'Sorry darling, didn't know your ears were so sensitive.' She spoke irately and Daniel realized his had spoken too harshly.

"Vala, we need to know where you are. We're at the ridge about twenty minutes from the Stargate… there are lots of trees." He added helpfully.

'Well, then I suggest you keep walking.' She sounded weaker than a moment ago.

"What? A more descriptive direction would be nice you know." He snapped.

Sam walked up to Daniel. " Who are you talking to?" She squinted at him from the bright, as well as hot, noon day sun, "Oh!" A realization hit her, "Is that… Vala?" She wiped her brow of sweat.

Daniel just nodded.

Suddenly, Daniel and Sam were stopped by a shout from Cameron. "I think we've found something.

Just beyond the ridge was a steeple two thirds hidden in the trees. It was surrounded by rubble and undergrowth. The area had been undisturbed for a long while.

'Daniel, do you see it?' Vala suddenly stopped.

"Vala?" The alarm in Daniel's voice earned a concerned look from his teammates. "Are you alright?"

She responded slowly as if every breath hurt, 'Everything hurts, I though I could handle it.'

"Handle what?" Daniel urged. "Listen I am coming. Only another minute."

'Daniel, listen, you should know.' Vala whimpered in pain. 'I made a mistake. I was trying to protect it. I just had to protect it from the Ori. I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Daniel…'

Daniel was hurriedly making his way down the steep slop to the steeple. Grunting, "It's okay, we'll fix it." She wasn't making any sense.

'No, this can't just be fixed, it is so complicated.' Vala continued, 'It was their _plan B_ and now no matter what I do, she will never be safe… Daniel, why is it so hot.' She veered off topic.

"Vala, whatever this is we will sort it out." Daniel reassured her, "Vala?" She didn't respond and Daniel did the only thing he could.

Finally at the bottom of the slop he jumped over a large rock he darted out of the clearing to the side of the steeple. Cameron and the rest of the SG team were close behind. But Daniel hardly heard Cameron or Sam when they told him to wait for them to get to him. Cautiously, he peaked around the building and sidled over to the door, which was ajar.

Inside it was dark and stuffy, with the slight smell of dust and… blood. Moving forward he saw an outline of a figure on the floor.

It was Vala and she was unconscious!

O o O o O

* * *

Please send reviews my way, they are what keep me going:) 


	3. Priors To Conception

**Disclaimer:** Stargate is the best. Vala and Daniel together for... well... ever. But hey that is only if i actually owned the show. For those of you that are really _really_ slow, i will spell it out, "N-O, I D-O-N-T O-W-N S-T-A-R-G-A-T-E!" If i did i would change a few things... but anyways.

**Author's Note:** This as you all know by now, is my first Stargate Fanfiction, so please continue to be oh-so-kind. Don't forget to leave a reaview too, since it makes me so happy and then i write more:)

Oh and again, the title is NOT a spelling error. Thank-you for your patience.

Now go read and Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

I Had To Tell You In Person...

**Chapter Three: Priors To Conception**

And it felt like everything was moving in slow motion and too fast at the same time.

At first his legs wouldn't move and he was convinced that he had gotten to her too late. Then in a rush of adrenaline he was at her side, but his thoughts were in a jumble. He couldn't think straight; any medical training he had picked up through the years eluded him.

Finally, gently, he brushed a lock of dark hair off her cheek and reached down to check for a pulse… she had one. He was so relieved it felt like the world was spinning to fast, who was in control of that anyway?

Laying a hand on her head he just wanted to feel her, make sure she was all right. "Damn it!"

"Daniel?" Came Sam's voice lightly across the room. She didn't need to say anymore, the one word had a thousand questions attached to it. Was she alive? Was she hurt? How? Who did this? Could they move her? Was danger near? Was this some kind of ambush? A thousand questions and no answers.

Daniel's outburst echoed in the room. He could hear the last words she said to him, _Daniel, why is it so hot_. They hadn't made much sense and he had just dismissed them like half the things she said. She had a fever, that's why she had been mumbling on and on about, a mistake and something she couldn't fix. She had probably been delirious.

Leaning over Daniel tried to assess her injuries. Looking her over, she was lying on her side facing away from him, in a semi fetal position, her clothes were so bulky and the lighting in the room obscured much so he couldn't get a good look at anything, but her injuries were visible. Her shoulder and upper side had a deep laceration surrounded by red chafed looking skin. Infection had settled in.

Her right forearm arm held a suspicious bump on it where only bone should be, and somewhere she had bled as he noticed a smudge of blood on the floor next to her head. What had she been through in the last months that she had been gone from the SGC? Daniel kicked himself. Why hadn't he tried harder to find her?

Suddenly Cameron was by his side, "Daniel? She okay?" Even his words held a little bit of worry. "Daniel?"

Then suddenly things came into focus. It was like he hadn't been wearing his glasses and now he was.

"Pass me the med pack." He addressed Sam. "She has a fever, maybe caused by this wound being infected…"

Sam signaled to Teal'c to take her post and she hurried over to Daniel and knelt down. She started feeling Vala's neck for signs of trauma and moved down to her arms, listing injuries as she went. Deep laceration…infected." Samantha Carter was always much better at assisting with illness and injury that Daniel ever had been. "Broken right arm, bruising, possible broken ribs or internal injuries, head wound…" So that was were the blood had been coming from. Sam stopped suddenly.

"Uh Daniel?" Sam was finished looking her over but she had a funny look on her face.

Instantly thinking the worst, "What's wrong? He demanded.

"I can't know more until we get her back to Earth, she could have possible internal bleeding, the bruising her is pretty bad… and she in dehydrated…" Sam paused seeming to get her thoughts in order.

Cameron spoke up, "Would you just spit it out already, the pausing-for-affect-thing is really not humoring me right now," the words were spoken with a little less humor than usual. "And," He pointed to Daniel, "the tension has got to be killing him."

Giving a slight nod Sam continued, "I think she's… pregnant."

Daniel took it quite well.

Not.

O o O o O

"She's what?" Daniel repeated for the fifth time in disbelief.

"She's-"

Sam got cut off by a small moan from Vala, "Dan…"

Vala tried again to speak, but her mouth was so dry. She tried to open her eyes, but only made it halfway before she felt the pain coursing through her abdomen. She groaned grabbing he stomach and curling into a ball the best she could, there was nothing else to do. She had failed it. She was probably having a miscarriage. Breathing hard with her eyes closed tight she heard a voice telling her to be still and to take it easy.

"Take it easy." She thought sarcastically.

Someone else was forcing water from a bottle to her lips. "Stay still. Try not to move." A women's voice was saying. She had heard that voice before, but everything was eluding her… she should know this, but the facts were just out of her grasp like a helium balloon floating away.

It wasn't until a moment later that she realized that everything was in commotion around her. Everything was hazy, swirling around her. People prodding at her and talking to her all got jumbled up. The only thing that was clear was her thoughts… her guilt.

People were talking to her and around her and through her… "Vala, Vala… Vala." Why wouldn't everyone just shut up and leave her alone.

Didn't they see? Didn't they _realize_? She didn't deserve rescue anymore. She had _failed _it. _It _had been the only reason she had deserved to be rescued in the first place. It was her duty. Her _obligation_. To protect it. And she had failed at something once again, but this time the stakes were much higher.

"Vala, can you hear me?" Someone was asking, shinning a light in her eyes that made her use a colourful four letter word, they spoke to someone behind them, "…vitals don't look good… better move quick…" Someone else spoke in an urgent voice, "I think they may know we are here…" and the replying voice, a string of creative expletives that even impressed Vala in her semi-conscious state.

Her thoughts wondered back… this was her child; she was talking about, her daughter. Her _Daughter._ She didn't know how she knew, but it was girl. She had never felt like this before, to have so much love for a tiny being and for once she really didn't want to fail, she wanted to succeed at this one little thing. Just this teeny tiny little thing if she never did anything else good in her life. Just this…

"…Tyler take your team ahead to make sure we won't be getting anymore nasty surprises…" Daniel's voice, "Hurry up, she's in and out of consciousness."

Awww, how sweet of Daniel to care. Why was he here again? The details kept failing her. Didn't someone say she had a fever?

The sweat was dripping down her, oh please, would someone please turn down the heat? It was almost as debilitating as the pain. She gasped once again as a wave of pain washed over her. Okay maybe not _as_ bad.

"…ETA twenty minutes… watch your footing, the rubbles loose…" Then Cameron's voice, "Ain't the rubble you need to watch for…"

She had the feeling of being lifted and placed on something, probably a stretcher. She suddenly jerked her hands away, "No, no no no." She cried. Then she heard his voice, clear and strong through the jumbled mess of her senses. "Vala, listen, everything is going to be alright." It was Daniel's voice.

She didn't hear the rest of what he said, but that didn't matter, he was here, maybe he would make everything all right. He always made everything all right.

O o O o O

The next thing she remembered was the deafening sound of weapons fire, bullets ricocheting off rocks and trees and equally loud scream of voices. Angry, tense, urgent voices commanding and complying, reporting and evaluating the risks. And then there was the comforting swoosh of the gate being engaged.

People were running towards the 'Gate kicking up rubble as they went. Walking backwards and firing their weapons at an enemy she couldn't see, but could fully imagine… in Technicolor.

"Go, go, go…" Cameron screamed, "Get the hell outta here."

Then Sam's voice, "No," Simple as that. Just no.

"Damn, Carter! Get the Hell out of here while you-"

And explosion erupted and the rest of the sentence was drowned out.

Then everything was silent, just for a moment. In hushed voices, "Fall back, through the gate, now, before the get there asses back in first gear."

O o O o O

She must have passed out again, because the next time she woke up she wasn't in pain.

Uh-oh.

Frantically, she tried to sit up, to move, then to do anything. It felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest. She could barely move, her limbs felt like led weights. They must have drugged her, because all she could do was, well it wasn't much. The rapidly increasing rate of the heart monitor beside her made shrill beeping noises alerting anyone nearby.

Suddenly, the person in the chair next to her jerked awake. "Vala-"

"Daniel, where is it." Vala blurted out alarmed and confused, "She's dead isn't she." Rambling on so Daniel could barely get a word in edgewise.

Doctor Lam appeared by her side, with a needle that was way too big. It didn't exactly make her feel less hysterical as she eyed the needle her nervousness increasing.

"She's panicking, I'll need to give her a sedative." Doctor Lam intoned briskly.

"No, no, no." Vala pleaded. "Please don't let it be…" She mumbled, "I tried so hard… the Ori… I just couldn't get away in time…"

Daniel spoke up, "Wait, just a minute." He directed to the doctor. "Vala, listen, everything is fine, you're at the SGC… you're safe." He rubbed her arm comfortingly.

The sharp tone of the Doctor interrupted Daniels's speech, "This level of panic will harm the baby if it goes on any longer, I must administer the sedative."

Baby.

That was the only word she had to hear. The baby was alive. He daughter was alive.

Daniel noticed the sudden lowering of heartbeat, panic residing. "Yes, Vala, your baby is fine. We found you just in time. Although I have to say you didn't make it very easy for us." He chuckled.

"Much better." Doctor Lam observed and wrote something on her chart, moving away.

She breathed in deeply. She still felt a little muddled and it was struggle to keep her eyes open. She felt hot tears on her cheeks, only just realizing that she had been crying.

Any energy she had, had was gone; lifting her arm she found it was bound in a sling to her chest. Broken. She had a broken arm.

Great.

Not.

Moving her other arm she drifted off to Daniel's comforting voice and the large lump under her hand, that was her belly swollen with her child. Why hadn't she just checked if she still had this annoying mound on her body, instead of panicking? The baby kicked and Vala smiled for the first time in what felt like years.

Daniel's voice interrupted her thoughts once again, "The doctor gave you some antibiotics, fever reducers and some pain medication, that's why your weak. That and you had a fever of about 104 degrees…" Again Daniel's voice faded and she felt like she was falling.

O o O o O

The next time she awakened, the lights were dimmed. Daniel was in a chair by her bed. The pain meds must have been starting to wear off because there was a dull throbbing in her shoulder where she had gotten cut on that damn trap the Ori had left for her.

Moving her hand slowly Vala was afraid that somehow Daniel had been lying, that somehow, it had all been an illusion that she had felt her baby kick, that it was all an elaborate lie. That she wasn't still pregnant, that she really had failed. Then her hand encountered a rise on her body. She breathed out in a gush not even realizing that she had been holding her breath. Relief flooded over her.

She _was_ still pregnant. Not that she really enjoyed being pregnant, personally it wasn't something she would want to repeat. And it especially hadn't been pleasant on a world were you had to do prostration for six hours a day. It's not like they had let her go on bathroom breaks. Despite it all though, the realization that she was still pregnant brought unimaginable happiness to Vala.

"Vala Mal Doran, looks what's happening to you now." She whispered. "You, a mother. Never thought that would happen."

It felt strange to feel so much protectiveness towards this little invader in her body. It wasn't like she had expected it; actually it was quit the opposite. After she had been a host and then had been rescued by the Tok'ra, who had removed the symbote and nursed her back to health she had left to find her family and her home village. But it turned out _her_ family and _her_ village didn't want her any more. That message was very clear when they had stoned her. Her own fiancée the leader of them, she had vowed never to bring a child into this hateful and cruel world.

A silent tendril of worry started to snake it's way into her mind. Daniel and the others would not believe her once she told them how this all happened. Daniel especially. She had lied to him so many times, and then, time and time again she had sworn that she wasn't lying just to be proven wrong by some dumb person who had happened to turn up and know the truth. That was so annoying!

How could she prove to him that she wasn't lying this time? That this child, this baby wasn't created by anything she had done. She hadn't had sex with any of those Ori-huggers. Not a chance. Even the man she had been married to, she hadn't. That had been tough, delaying and delaying the inevitable consummation of their marriage that was only a mere formality so that Vala could live among those people without…well… being burned alive, to tell the truth.

Now how was she going to get Daniel to believe _that_? That she Vala Mal Doran had actually controlled herself to not _be_ with a man.

"Right! As if he is ever going to believe me that my womanly wiles had nothing to do with this baby being created." She spoke out loud as trace of anger in her voice, because it _was_ all the Ori's fault. "That Prior did this." But how in the galaxy was she going to get Daniel to believe her, because that was all the really mattered.

O o O o O

* * *

Please send reviews my way, they are what keep me going:) 


End file.
